


Another Head Boy

by DecemberBeauty96



Series: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberBeauty96/pseuds/DecemberBeauty96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Weasley is made Head Boy and his father is NOT happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Head Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this story is not one of my best. I think its pretty corny actually.... :P  
> **In my HP world: Austin Weasley is my own character as well as Autumn Weasley. Austin is George and Angelina’s 5 year old son and Autumn is Ron and Hermione’s 4 year old daughter. They both have everyone wrapped around their little fingers’.  
> Savannah is the daughter of the Late Fred Weasley. His girlfriend was pregnant before he died. She committed suicide when Savannah was a baby so George and Angelina took her in. And we can’t forget Alex. He’s the son of Charlie and a character of my creation. I’m not sure if he’s in this story though.  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I’m black not white. I’m American not British. Therefore I am not J.K. Rowling so I own nothing. I only own: Headmistress Amy Baxter, Savannah, Katie, Mathew, Alex, Austin, Autumn, and anyone else you’ve never head of. I don’t own eBay either.

                                                  

 

* * *

 

Freddie Weasley was shocked, to say the least. How, in the name of Merlin’s dirty boxers, had he, Fredrick William Weasley the second, become Head Boy?

_HOGWARTS_ _SCHOOL_ _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: AMY BAXTER_

_Dear Mr. F. Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be the 2022-2023 Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find the head boy badge and a list of duties enclosed. You are to meet the Head Girl in the Head’s compartment on the Hogwarts Express on Sept. 1 st to discuss duties. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster_

          Freddie stood there with the acceptance letter clutched in his hand, mouth wide open, with his twin sister Roxanne and his cousin Savannah, looking over his shoulder, both doing the same. Their dad/uncle, George, walked up to them.

          “What’s wrong with you three? You look like you were just made a prefect, or worse, Head Boy.” He chuckled at his own joke. “What ever the letter says, it can’t be that bad.” George snatched the letter out of his son’s cocoa colored hand (what could he say? He, Roxie, and Austin took after their mom) and read it. He stared at it a minute before screaming. Angelina came rushing into the room with little Austin on her hip.

          “What? What’s wrong?” She asked her husband. He held it out to her. She put Austin on the ground who immediately went to a still stunned Roxie. She picked him up dazed. Angelina took the letter and read it. She beamed.

          “Oh, Fred! I’m so proud!” She hugged him. He blinked and hugged back.

“Uh, thanks Mum.”  She let go and looked at George, who hadn’t moved. “George,” She said sharply, “Aren’t you proud of him?”

          “Head Boy? How could you?” George said, looking like someone had told him his shop was closing: hurt and angry. He stomped out of the room.

          “George!” Angelina shouted after him. She turned back to her son. “You know he’s proud too. Its just that pride thing. You know him.” She took off after him.

          “How the bloody hell did you get the Head Boy Badge?” Savannah said, forgetting that Austin was in the room.

          “I have no bloody idea.”

          “Ohhhhh wait ‘till Lou and Jamie hear about this.” Roxie started to

make her way to the fire place to make a floo call.  
          “Um they’re not gonna know until Sunday at the Burrow. I’d like for them to not know until school starts but you know Mum’s gonna make an announcement. There’s no way I can stop that.”

          “Fine but there’s _no way_ you can stop me from telling Aliyah and Aleta. Erykah, I won’t tell ‘cause she has a big mouth and will tell James.”     

“Fine,” Freddie growled. He ran a hand through his blackish brown hair and went to his room to sulk and brood.

* * *

 

          The day Freddie had been dreading was finally here. Sunday.

Fred got dressed in jeans and a purple T-shirt that said, “I didn’t loose my mind, I sold it on eBay.” What eBay was he had no clue; his Aunt Hermione had got it for him. He put on his favorite Converse, the only normalcy he had had in the last week. All week his dad hadn’t even looked his way. George had always said he would be very disappointed if Freddie or Roxie ever got a heads or prefect position; they thought he was only joking. After putting on his shoes, Fred walked out of his bedroom. He and Roxie walked out at the same time.

          “Oh great,” He muttered under his breath. While he and Roxie were close, sometimes they were _too_ close. Today, they were matching. She had on jeans as well as her own converse. Her also purple T-shirt said, “Teachers call it cheating, I call it group work.” She had got that from Aunt Hermione too.  He stared at her. She stared back. At the same time they started shouting.

          “YOU! GO CHANGE! NO! YOU CHANGE! MUM!” they thundered down the stairs together. They got to the kitchen and Angelina looked up from where she was helping Austin eat. She snickered. The twins looked at their 5-year-old brother, who had waved at them, and groaned. Savannah walked down the stairs, saw the three of them, and started laughing.

          “Hey, I didn’t do it. He picked it out,” their mum said. Austin also had on a purple shirt and jeans with toddler sized converse. His shirt said, “Come to the dark side, we have cookies.”

          “Really Tin Man? Why did you go and have to dress like us? Freddie’s day is already bad. Why’d you have to go and make it worse? Huh?” Fred said, semi-jokingly to his little brother. Austin looked at him.

          “Sowy?” Fred let out an unintentional laugh. Austin and his ‘R’s didn’t get along.

          “It’s ok buddy, I forgive you.” He ruffled his hair.

“You just woke up. How can you day be bad already?”

Angelina asked her son as he sat down.  
          “Cause Dad still won’t talk to me and I know your going to make an announcement at the Burrow that I got Head Boy.” He pouted.

 

 

          “Dad will come around. I’m sure of it. And if he doesn’t, I’ll make him,” the black woman smiled. “As for the Burrow, well you know I have to, Freddie. I can’t keep it in to long, I might explode from proud-ness.” She kissed her son on the forehead. He grumbled. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

****Freddie’s POV****

We got to the Burrow surprisingly early. We were usually late; always the last ones to get there. The part of the family that were here already, was the Potters and Bill’s Weasleys. Oh boy. That meant that Jamie and Louis were here somewhere. I was NOT ready to face them.

          “Wow, you guys are early. That’s unusual,” Uncle Bill said jokingly.

          “You’re telling me. Everything has been unusual this week.,” Dad said back, glancing at me. I growled under my breath and grabbed Roxie, dragging her outside with me. As we left, Aunt Hermione stepped out of the floo holding Autumn. We could hear Austin chanting,

“Fall! Fall!” Against my will I chuckled. We all called Autumn, Fall.

“Ok you can let go of me now,” Roxie said, struggling against the firm grip I had on her wrist. An arm wrapped around her waist and she shrieked. Another hand went against her mouth. I smirked.

“I don’t think I will, Rox. I think you deserve a visit from… the Tickle Monster. What do you think Jay?” Jamie smiled evilly.

“I think it’s a good idea. Lou?”

“Definitely,” Louis smirked. Roxie’s eyes widened. Only I knew where her most ticklish spot was. Though I would never tell anyone, I could really torture her. I lunged. Louis held her in place while Jamie muffled her screams of laughter. She screamed against Jamie’s hand as I tickled her. She squirmed. Jamie let go of her mouth with a cry.

“She bit me!” I laughed but didn’t relent on my attack.

“Say uncle!”

“Uncle! Uncle!”

“Yes?” Uncle Harry said coming out of the house. We let go of Roxie.

“Hi Uncle Harry,” Roxie and I said, my gloom retuning. Roxie was trying to catch her breath.

“What are you guys doing? You know what, I don’t want to know,” he chuckled. I plopped down on the grass looking sour. “What’s up Freddie? Something wrong?” He bent down next to me.

“Later Uncle Harry.” I glanced at Louis and Jamie, who were talking to Roxie. He caught that I didn’t want to talk in front of those two.

“Later then,” He said so only I could here. Louder he said, “Well, if there’s nothing wrong... You guys should come back in the house. Teddy and Katie just got here.” I perked up a little. Roxie squealed and ran to the house at full speed.

Teddy Potter (formerly Lupin) was just about everyone favorite older cousin. He was always there to help any of us. Teddy’s biological parent had died in the war, along with our Uncle Fred, and his grandmother had died when he was 3. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had adopted him. He’d been a Potter ever since.

Katie Shacklebolt was Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt’s granddaughter. She was a pretty black girl with shoulder length black hair and eyes that never lost their sparkle. She and Teddy, along with another of our cousin, Victoire, and Matthew Chang, had been best friend at Hogwarts. Matt and Vic were now engaged. I hoped Ted and Kate would be the same, soon.

Everyone loved Katie. I mean EVERYONE. Louis had even had a crush on her since the first day Teddy had introduced her to us, which was about 8 years ago. I got up and went inside with the others.

It was chaos, like always at the Sunday dinners. Roxie had already tackled Katie in a hug. She adored Katie like an older sister. I walked up behind them.

“Geez Roxie! Leave some for me!” I laughed. Roxie pulled back. Katie smiled at me.

“Freddie!”

“Katie!” We yelled at each other. We did this every time we saw each other. She hugged me.  

We pulled back and she grabbed my hand. She cut her eyes downward. I looked down and something sparkly caught my eye. It was a diamond ring on her left ring finger. I looked at her with my eyes wide. She smiled and nodded. Teddy finally go the courage to ask her? Wow, about time. Well I got my wish. I smiled back.

“Well let me look at you,” Katie told me. I took a step back. “I think you’ve gotten taller since the last time I saw you.”

“Kate, that was 3 days ago.” I was always over at the Potter’s and she was too along with Scorpius Malfoy and Erika and Lucas Zabini.

“So! You Weasleys grow like weeds! Stop growing!”

“I’m not growing, you’re getting shorter,” I laughed.

“Geez, Freddie, that’s not very nice,” a tinkering voice said behind me. I turned to see Victoire.

“Vicky!” My cousin smiled and hugged me.

“How ya doing Fred?” She asked.

“Alright I guess.” I answered glumly. “Its been a rough and weird week.”

“Why? What happened?” Katie, who was still standing next to me, asked concernedly. I looked around me and saw that everybody was occupied so I grabbed both older girls by the arm and pulled them to the corner.

“Ok. So my dad won’t talk to me.”

“What? Why? That’s not like Uncle George!” Vic said, confused.

“Well, Its all Professor Baxter’s fault! She made me… Head Boy.” I finished glumly. The girls’ eyes widened.

“Freddie that’s amazing!” Katie exclaimed.

“I have to admit that I’m kind of excited, but I think my dad is mad at me for getting the badge. It’s not my fault! I didn’t ask for this! And it’s just… Gr!”

“Well Freddie you must had done something to get it! Maybe you didn’t get enough detentions.” Vic said soothingly.

“Or maybe the other guys in you year are just pricks.” Said Katie. I smiled.

“Katie!”

“Hey Katie, Vicky come here!” Teddy called over to us.

“Well Freddie gotta go! See you later.” Katie said as they walked off. I walked back outside to sit by the pond. A minute later I felt someone behind me. I looked up and Uncle Harry was standing there.

“So Freddie what’s up?” He asked sitting down.

“Well you can’t tell anyone, though it really wouldn’t matter ‘cause everybody will know before the days over. I’ve been made Head Boy this year.”

“Really? That’s great Fred! Congratulations!”

“Thanks but, my dad’s mad at me for it.”

“George is mad?” Harry said skeptically. “Like actually mad? There’s only a few times I’ve seen him mad and it was for way worse reasons than making head boy. He’s probably just a little shocked.”

“He’ll barely even look at me, let alone talk to me. It’s been terrible!” I said sounding depressed. “I’ve tried talking to him but he always makes up an excuse and leaves. Mum’s tried talking to him and he just won’t see sense!”

“DINNER!” We heard Gran call from the house. Everyone was scattered around the yard. Uncle Harry tried to get up. Then fell back down. I snickered.

 

 

“Ah well don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll come around. Now help me up!” I got up and pulled him with me and we walked back to the yard.

* * *

*****George’s POV*****

We sat at the folding tables outside the Borrow for our annual back to school dinner. Speaking of school, that headmistress must be off her rocker! Freddie as head boy, Humph! Fred must be rolling in his grave! Angie thinks I’m over reacting but, HE’S HEAD BOY! Prefect is one thing, but Head Boy!? I guess it’s not _that_ surprising seeing  as most of the family has been a prefect or a head. Lets see: Teddy- Head boy, Victoire- Head girl  & Prefect, Molly- Prefect, Savannah- Prefect, Albus- Prefect, Rose- shoo in for head girl. Then we have Ron, Bill, and Percy- Prefect and/or Head Boy. Man this sucks.

“George stop pouting.” Angelina scolded me. “He’s head boy whether you like it or not! I’m going to make the announcement right now!” And so she did. Everyone congratulated while I sat there looking sour. I looked over at James and Louis and held back a laugh. Their jaws were dropped and they were out done.

“Another Head Boy in the family!” My mother spewed.

“What are Louis and I? Next door neighbors?” I lost it then. I started laughing. And laughing. And laughing. I couldn’t stop laughing. I thought back to my 7th year in Hogwarts. Or the summer before that rather. When Ron was made prefect I remember Fred and I saying that.

Everybody was looking at me like I was crazy. I took a deep breath and my laughs turned into chuckles.

 

 

“Ok I’m good.” I wiped a tear from my eye and everybody went back to eating.

After awhile, when everyone was done eating, I caught my son’s eye and nodded to the back door. We walked outside in silence.

“Look Freddie I’m sorry. I over reacted. I’m actually _very_ proud of you.” He smiled.

“Thanks Dad. It was getting kind of old, you not talking to me. I had no one to complain to when Roxie or Anna were on my nerves.” I laughed.

“Again I’m really sorry. Now remember don’t abuse your power _too_ much. Just a little. And now that you have more of a say in things at school, try and get Baxter to―”

“―To take Weasley products off the ‘ban’ list and don’t forget to advertise Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Yeah, yeah, I got.” I ruffled his hair.

“That’s my boy! Now let’s go back in. Mum will probably be ready to go soon.’ We walked back in. I really was proud of him. Prouder than anyone could ever know. He would also make his namesake proud. Right before I walked in, I could have sworn I hear someone say,

“Good job, Forge.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Anna is Savannah’s nickname. I know I probably didn’t really get George’s personality right but I love George! He’s my favorite twin. And I know I’ll never be able to do his character justice. LONG LIVE FRED! You might have noticed that I rearranged the ages. Teddy, Savannah, Katie, Victoire, and Matthew are younger that they’re supposed to be. I did that for the sake of my stories.  
> Thanks to animeluver987 for being my unofficial beta. Couldn’t do it with out you!!! Please review!:)


End file.
